More Than Just a Number
by Readerreader911
Summary: Bella Swan is not like us, she is from a different planet. There were nine left, the first three are dead she is next. She has to blend in to survive but can she do that when there are other so-called fictional myths in that rainy small town, Forks. BxE REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite. It's been so old since I wrote for this and I wanted to update it, I remember having fun writing this. Here it is...**

I've been running now for the past ten years, it all started on my home planet Lorien. The Mogadorians came and destroyed everything. They polluted their own planet, and now they came for ours. It all happened when I was seven, I don't quite remember it, but I'm told that the ground shook and the sky was lit up with explosions. I do remember some things, but not all. I can remember leaving on the ship with Charlie, I can remember the ceremony that linked me with the other eight children of the Garde.

See the people of Lorien were different than those of Earth. There were two types of Loric people, the Garde and the Cêpan. The Garde had these things, we called them legacies. There were all sorts of legacies, they ranged from reading minds to being invisible. The Cêpans are assigned to Garde children to help them grow into their legacies. Charlie is my Cêpan, he was always like my guardian.

When we were invaded we were sent with our Cêpans to a ship to wait out the fight. We waited on that ship for our planet to come out victorious, but it never happened. After the invasion there was nine of us, and our keepers. They placed a charm on us, it allows us to only be killed in the order that was set. the only way the charm would work is if we are separated, if not the charm means nothing. With no where else to go we came here, to Earth. We had to assimilate into Earth's population to insure that we would not be found by the Mogadorians.

Charlie and I first settled somewhere in California. I tried to convince myself that what happened was just one big crazy dream. Deep down I knew I was lying to myself, but I couldn't face the truth. We were safe there for a couple months, until we weren't.

I woke up feeling a burning pain in my ankle, I was screaming in fear and agony when Charlie came in. When I looked there was a circular scar in my leg, still fresh and red. Charlie told me that this was the warning system that was set with the charm, and now number one was dead. We moved after that night, and burned down the life we had there to be as if we were never there.

It was three years later, when I was fourteen, that number two died. Charlie and I had settled in Illinois, it was nice there, I went to school there. I was in the school's library when I felt that oh so familiar pain again, but this time some of clothes caught on fire. The teacher were terrified, they didn't know what to do. I ended up in the emergency room, and they called the cops. Due to the other scar being there they thought I was being abused. When Charlie came in they threatened him with charges, but none of them stuck. There was proof, he was no where near me when the second scar appeared. After that we moved on, we always move. We never stay in one place too, because we're always hiding. Charlie says too dangerous to stay in one place too long.

I hasn't been long since number three died, maybe an hour ago. I was at the beach swimming and I was happy. It was dark and peaceful, and I was happiest I've been in a long time. It didn't last long, the water around me started to boil, my leg was blazing. I struggled to shore, luckily there where a small number of people there, no one gave me a second look.

Number three was gone, they were hunted down, and killed. I knew it and I was panicking. When the burning subsided I ran. I ran and due to my lineage I could run fast. When I got to the house Charlie was in the living room.

"Number three is dead." I stuttered.

I saw worry cross his face for a split second, before it went to stone.

"We are leaving by sunrise." He said in a tight voice.

I was put what little where were bringing with us in the car while Charlie burns our Identities.

"So, where are we off to now?" I said walking over to the fire.

"Forks, it's a small town in Washington." He says and walks away, putting more into the car.

I watch as the picture, IDs, and birth certificates slowly become nothing. Goodbye Linda, hello unknown.

While collecting the last of what's left in the house, I hear a chirp from the window.

"Hey buddy, sorry but I gotta go. I'll miss you." I say to the little blue bird that I'm so use to seeing everyday.

Car packing to the brim we start on our way, its a long way from Maine to Washington. I stare at the trees passing, blurring into one color, as I drift into thought. the Mogadorians are after me, I'm next, there is no one else. It's been ten years they must have learned they can't kill us out of the order. They won't stop till I'm dead, then they'll go on to number five, then six, and on, and on till we are all dead and gone. Trying to shake those thoughts, thoughts that are always there under the surface, I think about the new. The new school, the new people, the new life. Would I have friends like last time, would I like this place. Will the school be like it is in the movies, with the not so cheery cheerleaders, and the jerk jocks. I'll just have to see.

**Please review if you like it, and want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed like a forever of driving we made it to our new hideout.

**Welcome to Forks, Washington **

Well it definitely fit Charlie's rule of always going some where isolated. The town looked self sufficient so far, not a chain store in sight. Though it was early morning many were out walking about.

"How much longer till we get to the house?" I sighed.

"I'm going to fill up the car first, and then just a couple more minutes."

We turn into the nearest gas station, there looks to be a couple people out front and inside.

"I have to pay inside do you want a drink?" Charlie asked getting out.

"Yeah, coke please." I yelled back.

"I know" He said as he walked away.

It seem as though new people in this town wasn't common, people stared as Charlie walked in, and some where glancing at me in the car. Nobody tried to talk to us, which is good I haven't thought to ask fro our back story yet. When Charlie got back we where at the within minutes.

The house was the usual. Once again Charlie's rule the house was isolated from others, no noise neighbors to worry about. There was two bedrooms and one bathroom. By lunchtime we were unpack, given we travel light.

"What's our story here?" I say from across the table that was apparently left here by the pervious residents along with other furniture.

"Well, I was thinking I'm a freelance computer programmer"

"That would explain the many computers." I replied.

"and we moved here to get away from the city"

"What city,"

"New York."

"Ah, the Big Apple" I laughed and Charlie smiled back.

"What this girl from New York's name?"

"Isabella Swan, we both have the surname Swan."

"Isabella, that's a bit too formal."

"You can shorten it if you want, Bella maybe."

"Bella, it is."

After that Charlie went to set up the security cameras. I decide to go fix up my room, I place what little book I brought with me on the empty bookshelf.

When night falls Charlie and I are in the living room. It quite silent Charlie is getting our new documents together, and I was reading. Suddenly we both heard a heavy foot steps from out side. My wide eyes shoot over to Charlie, who was already up out of his chair.

"Go, hide fast!" He whispered.

I jumped over the couch and ran in the kitchen, ducking behind the counter tops. Charlie followed and swiftly grabbed a knife from the block.

"That's not going to help much, what a knife against a couple Mogadorians, hmm!?" I whispered urgently.

"Well, I'll stab a few in the heart and hopefully you can get away."

That quickly shut me up. Charlie stalks lowly to the door with the knife in hand. My heart feels more and more like its going to jump out of my chest with every step he takes. He swings the door open, and it slams against the wall next to it. In the door way stand a medium sized German Sheppard, with a innocent face. I run up next to Charlie, with both exchange confused looks.

"Put the knife down, you'll scare it." I said looking away and bending down next to the dog.

"Be careful he could attack you."

"This guy wouldn't hurt me. Maybe if this guy can attack he can take down a few Mogadorians with out a weapon." I said while squishing the dog's cute head.

"You're trying to get me to let you keep?" He said in a monotone voice.

"I think we should name him Blake." I said ignoring Charlie's obvious question.

Charlie gave me another confused look.

"Why Blake?"

"Well,I don't really have a reason. He just look like a Blake. What do you think?"

Charlie gives me the parental answer of "I think it's as you clean up after him it's good." As he moves back into the living room.

"Do you like your name, Blake?" I playfully ask.

Blake give me a tongue out grin. I get up and close the door. I follow Charlie back into the living room, with Blake following me.

"You'll need these," He hands me an ID. "for tomorrow."

"School?" I asked looking up at him.

"Unless you want to stay here and clean up this mess" He said vaguely gesturing to the whole house and sit back down in his chair.

"School it is, night." I said making my way to the stairs.

I make it to my room and fall down on the bed, with Blake then jumping up next to me. I rub his head for a while till I'm almost asleep.

This is a new start, a new life. A new life as Bella Swan, this should be fun.

**Again, please review if you want me to continue or if you like it, I love reading the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke I found Blake curled up in a ball by my side sleeping peacefully. I glanced at the clock and saw I had time before I had to get ready, so I decide to stay and let Blake sleep for a bit. I try to get my story memorized so there are no slips, it would be weird if a normal person didn't know their name or where they grew up. When the time came I begrudgingly wake up Blake by getting up. In three minutes I was showered, dressed, and ready. I go downstairs with Blake trailing behind me. After grabbing some cereal I sit down at the table with Charlie, who is on his laptop. He is probably looking to see if there was any news of our disappearance in Maine.

"I see that thing hasn't left yet" Charlie said playfully looking down at Blake who was laying next to my chair.

"Nope, not yet." I said popping the "P'". "Are you ready to go, I still need to get my schedule before school"

"Do you have everything?" he inquires.

"If you mean the little emergency kit, then yes." I said walking over to the door.

Charlie makes me always keep a five day supple of dried food, spare clothes, a GPS, and a pen knife. this is incase I have to leave with out going to the house or anywhere.

"Now can we go?" I said motioning to the door.

As we go out the front door Blake whines but doesn't leave the house, as though he knows he cannot go with. The school was relatively small dreary, but that could be that fact that its raining. Nothing really looks amazing when it's raining. the second we get there, again, what little people are there stare. Charlie parks the car at the front of the school.

"You know I'm worried to be sending you to school with the chance of your legacies coming soon? Please if you if anything strange happens," He hands me a cell phone. "call me. If you start shaking, hearing voices, if you're floating, if anything happens you call" He says stressing every word, like it's life or death. Well it is really life or death.

"I promise. We can't risk anything happening."

He nods, "And no drawing any kind of attention. You can't be too smart, or too fast, you need to hide it."

I try to lighten the mood. "I know, this isn't my first rodeo. I've been dumbing it down at twenty, twenty-three different school?" I joke.

Charlie gives ma a half-hearted smile.

"I'm going to be picking you up after school. You better get going, you don't want to be late."

I grab my bag and get out of the car. The school isn't hard to navigate, all the buildings have large numbers on it. I make it to the office with ease. The woman at the desk is a ,poorly dyed, red head in her sixties.

"Hello, Isabella is it?" she said with a huge smile.

How were we known already? We haven't been here a full day yet. She must of seen my confusion.

"Oh, in little towns like this everyone talks. I heard about you guys from the realtor. I'm Miss. Cope."

Okay, that has to be the number one thing I hate about small towns.

"Nice to meet you, but I go by Bella."

"Just let me get your schedule." She shuffled behind the desk for a bit before coming back. "Here's your schedule and a map. Now do you want any help getting around, I know it can be difficult getting around the first day?"

"I think I can manage, but thank you."

By the time I got out of the office others had arrived, and it was still a few minutes before the bell. I decide to drop some stuff off at the locker, after that the bell rings right on schedule.

I got through about half of my classes, and it felt like the day would just drag on and on. Most people stared, that was the usual when we moved, but what was unusual was that many people kept coming up to me trying to direct me to class rooms I knew how to get to, others talked to me. They didn't really seem interested me, they seem interested in being able to say they meet the new girl. I usually don't have this happen, most schools acknowledge that you are there and leave you be, and I liked it like that. I didn't have to tell lies, or make up more to the story that way, I didn't stand out that way.

It was more clear as I was walking cafeteria, that just like any school they all had their cliques. I think that in small town the cliques are more tight because they were separated into them almost at birth due to all of them growing up together. It seemed like everyone fit like puzzle pieces with each other, that was until I saw the girl in the NASA shirt. She look to be the only one alone. She was walking to lunch too, but that was before she was tripped and fell to the floor. The culprits walked away in their group laughing with each other, and the ringleader looked especially proud. I guess I found the mean girls, there at every school. 

I run over to the girl, who is still picking up her many books and bag.

"Here let me help." I said picking up some of her book. 'I see you like Jane Austen, she one of my favorites. What did you think about Emma-" I begin to ask but she cuts me off.

"Look thanks for your help, and I get you're just trying to be nice but don't. It's you first day and you don't want to be tied with space freak" She said putting air quotes around "space freak"

After that she takes her book and continues to the cafeteria.

**Please review if you like it, I'd love to hear your response.**


End file.
